One method of cleaning floor surfaces is with the use of a mop. A flat mop is one type of a mop used to clean floors. An example of a flat mop is a pad of microfiber material attached to a handle. A flat mop is designed to pick up and collect unwanted material such as dirt, dust, etc., from a floor by moving the flat mop across the floor's surface. A flat mop can be designed to be used dry or wet. Although flat mops generally work well to pick up dirt, dust, etc., they are generally ineffective at removing hard to remove substances such as scuff, heel marks, stubborn grime and the like.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a cleaning device that is effective and efficient in removing not only dirt and dust but also hard to remove substances such as scuff marks.